A New Beginning
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: Maya needed to leave everything behind and start over so she moved to L.A. Imagine her surprise when two High School classmates come into the diner she works at. Friendships are made and maybe a romance blossoms but can she really outrun her past? Maya/Owen friendship. Luke/Maya friendship.


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. The only thing I own is the OC who might appear in later chapters or just threw texts and emails.

Author Notes: Well another idea has popped in my head and wouldn't go away. This is will be about a 5 chapter story so sit back and read. A big thank you to Halawen for helping in everything.

Maya's POV

"Are you sure you want to do this Maya?" My best friend since 9th grade Tristan Milligan asked me as we stood outside by my car that I saved up for a few months as we bid goodbye until hopefully the next school break.

"I need to do this Tris, with him out free to do whatever and with no restraining order approved, I need to get away." I tell him.

"But Maya I know your scared but your 5 months pregnant with twins, are you sure you want to do this and transfer to UCLA?" Another voice said from behind Tris and Jenna shows her face along with her boyfriend of two years and another one of my best friend Zig Novak.

"I have to Jenna with him free cause of his family money and bribing and my family turning their backs on me since I broke up with him I need to get away and the opportunity popped up when I applied to US schools for transfers." I explain again rubbing my growing belly feeling the boys kick.

"We can protect you Maya you know that." Zig said wrapping his arm around Jenna.

"I know but I need to do what's right for both me and my children and with him out it's not safe, since he keeps calling and threatening." I said reminding them of the nonstop calls. "And I already got an apartment all set to move into in the downtown area."

"Then I'm going with you, I don't want you to drive all the way to L.A. by yourself pregnant." Zig said.

"Zig the car's already packed fully and some stuff is getting shipped like my bed furniture and couches and stuff. There's no need for you to come." I said waving my hand to the fully packed car with boxes piled.

"I'm coming just let me grab a couple changes of clothes, and Jenna already got me a flight back since we weren't going to let you go alone." Zig said and racing into my old and there still apartment building as both Jenna and Tris grinned sheepishly as I looked and glared at them.

A couple minutes later he was back and I figure I wouldn't fight with him so as Zig found room in the car trunk for his bag I hugged Tris and Jenna goodbye and promised to call a whole lot and we were on our way to Cali with Zig driving after another argument to about that.

"We have to be there at least by tomorrow night cause that's all the landlord told me he'll hold my furniture since it was shipped." I told Zig as we drove down the highway 10 minutes later.

"Don't worry Maya I'll drive the whole night and we'll make it there." Zig said smiling over at me as I leave the pages of the map directions we use to get to my new apartment.

"You don't have to Zig I can drive some." I tell him.

"No you won't besides well have to make a lot of pit stops off bathroom breaks remember and food, and I already hate you being alone in the us and a big city." Zig said firmly.

With that I knew not to argue so I just glanced out the window watching the scenery fly by. As the buildings flew by I started thinking about what lead up to this all happening. It all started freshmen year of U OF BC. It was 2nd semester in to the new year at a new school and I was running late to my English 103 class when I was knocked into and I looked up and seen a boy my age with blonde hair and piercing green eyes smiling down at me. He helped me up and introduced himself as Shawn and offered to walk me to class, and me being all caught up into his beautiful eyes I said yes. As he walked me to class he asked me out to coffee after my last class which coincidently it was the same time as his. We went out that night and it just went from there. He asked me out on our 2nd date officially to be his girlfriend. Throughout our first year together my friends and him got along, and he even met my parents and Katie, and they adored him as the same with me and his family. After our 1st year anniversary he started to change he would always call and ask who I was with or where I was at all the time. He hated now that I was friends with Zig and Tris and that I lived with him. It was getting so bad with his controlling and possessiveness that I tried to break up with him. That night was the first night he hit me and beat me. It continues on for month's witth no one knowing he was abusing me until one night Jenna came over and found him beating me and she called the cops and they came and arrested him and I broke up with him then and there. Both our families found out what happened an my parents told me I was crazy and that Shawn loved me and Katie told me that he was the only person who could love me. That ended our contact then and there. I filed a restraining order a few days later and found out his family had cops in the family and a month later when court came upon I found out since I knew his family was loaded they bribed the judge into finding Shawn not guilty and that some family were in the police force and my restraining order was denied. After that I wouldn't go anywhere without my friends afraid Shawn would appear since he kept calling and texting leaving threatening messages saying he would come after me. Two weeks after that I was home by myself when I heard a knock on the door thinking one of the others forgot there key I opened it but instead of seeing them instead I found Shawn on the other side glaring both creepily and mincingly. I tried slamming it and locking it but he just broke through and started attacking me. I tried fighting back and prayed and hoped that someone would show up, but that night he raped me and left me for death. He got away with hardly anything again from the judge other than community service hours and Anger management courses. But two months later I found out I was pregnant with twins, and even though they were made the way though they were I still love them and would never stop. With everything going on and the school year almost over in three months I applied to schools in the states to get away from everything that was danger and to protect my twin boys from the fear and rage of Shawn. Now here we are the beginning of June and I'm 5 months pregnant starting over in hoping to protect myself and my boys from my ex and to begin a new safe and great beginning? Watching the scenery pass and listening to the radio I quickly became tired and fell asleep.

I was awoke what had to be a few hours later and seen it was already three in the afternoon and we left at 10:30. I looked out the window and saw we were at a rest stop.

"Where are we at?" I stretched looking at Zig who just turned the car off as I rubbed my stomach and felt the flutter of my babies kicking.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you, were about an hour from the Oregon, California border and I figure a rest stop would be good." Zig said smiling at me.

"Good timing the boys are making my bladder go crazy." I said smiling a little and making him smirk. We got out of the car and made our way to the designated restrooms with me waddling. After using the restroom and making my way out of the restrooms I saw Zig leaning against the vending machines with some snacks that we like for the car ride.

"You want me to drive now?" I ask stopping in front of him then we started walking back to my car.

"Nope!" He said popping the P.

"Zig we said we take turns." I said stubbornly.

"And when I'm tired I'll let you drive," he replies.

The next several hours we listen to music, chat a little eat snacks and watch the beautiful coastal and forest scenery. After driving for almost 12 hours straight Zig finally gets tired and lets me drive. Zig falls asleep and I spend the time eagerly anticipating my new life in L.A. and looking forward to my apartment. Zig sleeps for about six hours and when he wakes up we make a pit stop and then he takes over the driving again and drives the rest of the way. As soon as we get to L.A. we hit massive traffic and I pull out my phone plugging in the address of my apartment building so we can find our way because this place is very confusing. I tell Zig directions and we find our way there after another hour.

"This neighborhood looks kind of sketchy and this building is really old." Zig says as we pull up to the apartment building.

"Yeah but its rent controlled and the only two bedroom I could afford anywhere around here." I reply. Zig and I get out of the car and stretch before we walk to the office. "I'm Maya Matlin we spoke on the phone I'm renting apartment 1C." I tell the manager.

"Yeah nice to meet you, I thought you said it was just you and a couple of ankle biters in a few months. The old lady was very specific about renting it to you." The manager says.

"He's just helping me move, he flies home tomorrow." I tell him.

"Okay well here's the keys, the truck with your furniture should be here tomorrow morning." He says handing me the keys.

I take them and thank him while Zig and I go to look at my apartment. We made our down the corridor to where the apartments were located and when we reached 1C I unlocked the door. When the door opened and walked in we saw the living room and kitchen looked like it was all freshly painted and actually still had some furniture left from the old tenants like a kitchen table and an arm chair and table which would go great with the couches I have.

"This is greater than I thought." I said walking in and looking around a bit more with Zig behind me.

"I still say you should stay in Vancouver but it's your choice not ours." Zig said from behind as we made our way down a hallway where it leads to the bathroom and bedrooms and I stop and look at him who shrugged at me and I opened up the first door and saw it was a little green room I then and there decided to make it the nursery.

"This can be the nursery all it needs it to be painted a different color." I smile happily.

"You can't paint Maya while you're pregnant." Zig said scolding and looked around more then decided to get the things from the car.

We brought in all the stuff from the car, Zig did most of it borrowing a dolly from the manager. I started unpacking a little as Zig brought it all in.

"Okay let's go find a Target or something and get you some groceries and an air mattress so we have somewhere to sleep tonight. Also we can drive around the neighborhood a bit so you can learn your way around." Zig tells me.

"Great can we get lunch too I'm starved." I say.

Zig nods and we go back out to the office and ask the manager where the nearest Target type store is. He tells us how to get there and we go back in my car. The first thing I notice about LA is there is way too much traffic! The store is five miles away and it took us half an hour to get there. After finding a diner first since we didn't want to leave food in the car. The place looked quaint and real nice. We waited to be seated by someone and after a few minutes a nice looking lady about in her 50s came up to us.

"2?" She asked picking up menus and paper placement.

We both nodded then followed the lady to a back table and sat down and took our drink order. After a few minutes she came back with our drinks and by then we were ready to order. After we ordered and waited for our food we talked about what to buy for the place and what I was going to do about money and finding a job. I told him about keeping the same phone but changing numbers and getting all the bills and everything setup in the apartment before looking for nursery stuff. By then the food arrived and we began to eat some really good food. 20 minutes later we were done and about ready to go and Zig helped me up and we made our way to the counter to pay, or I more like waddled. As the lady rang us out I happened to see a help wanted sign.

"Can I get a job application?" I asked.

"You need a job hon?" The cashier asked looking at me.

"Yeah I just moved here and I need a job. I might be pregnant but I'll work real hard." I tell her.

"I'm Barbara but everyone calls me Babs I own this diner with my husband. How soon can you start?" She asks.

"The day after tomorrow but you mean I got the job just like that?" I ask her.

"Well let's call it a trial, if you work out we'll keep you on." Babs says with a kind smile.

"Oh my gosh thank you this is amazing," I smile gratefully while shaking her hand.

"No problem, I moved here on my own and pregnant myself so I know how it is. We'll see you the day after tomorrow at ten; test you out on the lunch crows first. By the way what was your name?" Babs asks me.

"Oh sorry, Maya, Maya Matlin." I tell her.

"We'll see you day after tomorrow then Maya." Babs says.

We go out to the car and Zig starts driving. "That's one problem solved." I smile at Zig.

After a little more traffic he parks at Target and we get out, I push the cart so it can help me walk. We made our way through the store grabbing lots of food needed for the kitchen pantry fridge and freezer. Then made our way throughout the rest of the store grabbing bathroom essentials for the night since my other bathroom essentials were to arrive tomorrow along with the rest of my things. We picked out a plunger and shower curtains since I didn't have one and also two air mattresses for Zig and me tonight and blankets. I was getting wiped quick but I didn't want Zig to know cause he'd worry more of me being by myself in a huge city with no one I know without having to cross the U.S. Canada border.

"Don't try and hide it I can see already." Zig said turning from setting the curtains in the already full buggy. "Let's just checkout and go home and set everything up for the night and maybe order some pizza for dinner.

"I'm fine thank you but pizza does sound good right now." I said smiling rubbing my stomach and felling the light kicks form my two soon to be born in 4 months little boys.

With that we made our way to the checkout line and Zig but all the stuff on the belt and I cashed out and paid with some of the money I've saved up for me to move out here. Zig filled the cart backup and we made our way back to my car and I drove so I could drive my way around the city better. On the way home Zig and I talked about after he left what I would do and I told him get my number changed and get all the bills activated to my address.

With the way the traffic still was what became only a 25 minute drive became a 45 minute drive which now taught me to always leave earlier than planned if you need to get somewhere on time. We finally reached my apartment again and I grabbed some bags along with Zig and went back into the kitchen when I opened the door and started unpacking while Zig brought in the rest of the stuff and then began putting the rest of the stuff away also.

After we finished it 7:30 already and we were surprised we were gone that long so we looked in the phone book the landlord supplied to all tenant and found a close by pizzeria and order some pizza and breadsticks and pop. It only took 20 minutes for the delivery guy to come and deliver it, I tried to pay but Zig beat me to it and we sat on the kitchen table and ate and devoured it, being pregnant with two plus myself makes you really hungry now a days. After cleaning up and backing the leftovers into the fridge Zig setup the air mattresses. Since Zig had an early flight and we now know how traffic was we turned in early so we'd make it for his flight on time.

When the alarm went off the next morning we both got up, I had to look up how to get to the airport and even at six in the morning there was lots of traffic, but we got him there just in time.

"Call me when you arrive please and tell everyone else I said hi," I tell him as I'm hug him goodbye.

"I will we'll be in touch," Zig said grabbing his bag.

I waved to him as he went through the door and then got in my car and fought traffic all the way home.

Luke's POV

"Hey I'm gonna go grab some lunch at the diner down the street be back in an hour," I tell Owen.

"Cool," he nods and I leave our office of the gym we own together.

I walk through the gym waving to some of our employees as I leave the gym. I walk down the street to the diner and the hostess waves to me and tells me to sit anywhere since we eat here all the time.

"Hi I'm Maya and I'll be your waitress can I get you something to drink?"

"Maya Matlin?!" I exclaim looking up at the blonde haired blue eyed woman.

"Luke Baker?!" The woman who really is Maya asked just as shocked with a slacked jaw.

"Hi…" I said still surprised until she moved her one arm that was holding the pad of paper to her stomach and I see how big it is. "You're pregnant!" I said really loud without realizing it and causing some people around us to look.

"Nice observation." She said sarcastically as she starts running her hand continuously over and around it.

"What you doing in L.A.?" I asked still a little shocked as I see my favorite restaurant owner come over.

"Is everything alright I heard a shout?" Babs asked looking between the two of us with concern.

"Everything's fine Babs, Luke was just surprised to see me, we went to high school together back in Canada." Maya explained with a smile.

"Oh what a small world." Babs laughed her sweet and kind laugh before turning to Maya. "Take his order Maya then take a break yourself you've been on your feet nonstop since you started at 11." She said sweetly but with concern and stubbornness.

I looked at my watch and saw it was already 2:00 p.m. and I saw she was leaning a little.

"I'm fine really." Maya said stubbornly.

"Maya you've proven yourself already child now don't overdo it take a rest." Babs said putting a comfort hand on her shoulder then walked away.

"What would you like?" Maya asked turning back to me.

"Cheeseburger, fries and a Mt. Dew." I said.

"Got it be back in a sec with your drink," she says walking away.

"Hey if you're on your break you want to join me for a few minutes?" I ask her when she brings me my drink, she nods and sits down.

"So when did you move here?" She asks me.

"I moved here after graduating from Degrassi and got accepted to UCLA along with another friend who went to TU for a year before and we moved out here and graduated from UCLA 4 years later and we opened up a gym together and it grew huge, it's actually only 10 minutes away from here." I explain that all that happened.

"That's great did you play hockey in college?" Maya ask just as Barb bring out my food and something to drink for Maya.

"Yeah all the way through but I didn't want to really go pro and around that time me and my buddy were thinking of opening up a gym." I said biting into my burger.

"Who's your buddy?" Maya asked sipping her Sprite, I guess pregnant woman can drink pop.

"You should remember him you were friends with his younger brother, Owen Milligan." I said as I continued to eat the rest of my food.

"Wow Owen's here too? Tris never said anything about it. I'd love to see him." Maya said in shock a little.

"Cool I'll tell him you're in town when I get back." I said with a smile.

"Sounds good." Maya said and put her hands on the table to help push herself up. "Sorry to cut this short but I got to get back to work."

"No worries I gotta get back to." I said taking the last bite of my food and standing up myself. "But I t was good to see you." I said and gave her a awkward kind of hug with her pregnant belly and then walked up to the counter to pay my bill, giving Maya a final wave goodbye I made my way out. I walked back to the gym and greet the same workers from before and made my way to the office that Owen and I shared. I walked in and nodded to him as I see him talking on the phone by the looks of it business talk. I walked over to my desk and flip in my own computer to check my business email until he was done. It was only 15 more minutes until he was finished and by the looks of it getting more irritated as the conversation went on. I answered back some other sponsors who sponsor us and then checked my personal email to see if anyone wrote me and saw that no one has other then Becky who was thinking of visiting. I replied to her then turned to see Owen slam the phone down.

"Fun conversation." I said sarcastically but smiling as he glared at me.

"Amazing one at that, some asshole screwed up the order forum so now we have to wait two more weeks to get the steam room up and running again." Owen said pissed slamming a pen down.

'Dude that blows people have been complaining to the other workers about it being down." I said not smiling anymore and all I got is a grunt.

"So what were you smiling about when you walked in here, what got you happy that you were gone an extra 20 minutes for lunch?" Owen asked making me look at my watch and saw that it was 3:20, oops.

"Has Tris talked to you lately?" I asked changing it a little so I didn't say why I was smiling yet.

"No why?" He asked curiously.

"Cause if you did talk to him or not he should have at least called and told us one of his friends just moved out to L.A." I said.

"Who?" Owen asked still looking curious.

"Maya." I said.

"Matlin's in Cali. Haven't seen her in years." He said shocked at the name. "How did you find out?"

"She's working at our favorite diner." I said. "How have you not seen her in years didn't you go to Tris graduation from Degrassi?" I asked trying to remember if he did or not.

"I was going to then you had to give me your damn Flu bug remember." He said glaring making me remember that hell whole week a few years back.

"Oh right." I said sheepishly as he was still glaring. "Well Maya said would like to see you, you should go on your lunch." I continued talking and Owen standing up.

"Which is right now, later." Owen said walking out the door.

"Oh one more thing, she's pregnant." I said remembering and hopefully loud enough for him to hear as the door closes.

Maya's POV

"Table 6 food's ready Maya!" The cook who also the husband of Babs said handing me there food to take to them.

"Ok." I said setting the food on the serving tray and made my way towards the waiting table. To get to the table I had to walk past the doors the customers come and go in, and just as I walked by them I knocked into someone.

"Sorry." I said moving over a little and about to continue on when I heard another familiar voice.

"It's ok." As I heard the voice and I looked up and saw it was Owen, I looked shocked and did a quick once over and saw he still looked the same even years later, and I realized he was staring at my stomach.

"Owen hi." I said with a smile and knocking him out of a trance and he nods back. "Go grab a seat somewhere an ill come get your order." I tell him quickly and walk as fast as my pregnant body could to finally deliver table 6 waiting food.

I made my way over to the table Owen was sitting at and quickly got his order and agreed to talk with him for a bit. But after I was about to sit after giving him his food I got called to help when it got really packed really quickly.

"Maya we need your help please." I heard another waitress who I meet earlier Rachel call for me.

"Sorry." I told Owen when I balanced myself back right since I was about to sit.

"No problem, well talk when it slows down." Owen says grabbing a fry and bring his phone and which I guess to send a text out and I head over to go help the others.

The rush lasted the whole hour and it was already quarter to 5 when it slowed down. I looked over and saw that Owen was still here, he came in at about 4 and I was surprised he was still here.

"Hey I thought you would have gone back to work now." I said sitting in a chair across from him glad to finally get off my aching feet plus the babies were getting restless.

"Nope besides it's the best part of being a boss you can take all the time you want." Owen said cockily making me laugh for the first time really since I got to LA. Before I could reply Babs walked over to us.

"Well Owen nice surprise we usually don't get the two of you in on the same day." Babs said placing a hand each of our shoulders then turns to look at me. ""Maya you're done for the day. Have you been to an OB/GYN here yet?" Babs asks and I shake my head. "There's a planned parenthood nearby you should start there."

"Ok thanks." I said smiling up at the sweet lady who just basically handed me a job when I needed it and now helping me with this.

"I can take you I know where it is." Owen said speaking up.

"I have my car Owen you don't have to take me you probably got to get back to work anyway." I said to the older boy.

"I can bring you back to your car and I'd feel better if I went with you. Besides like I said I'm the boss and I can take as long as I want." Owen says and I smile at him.

"Thanks." I said as we both begin to stand me with a little help from Babs and I waddled a little to the employee's backroom to grab my purse and things and bid Babs and Henry goodbye and we walked out of the café.

"You ok to walk a few minutes to my car or you can wait and run down to get it?" Owen asks concern.

"I'll be ok." I tell him.

"Are you sure you literally look like you could pop out the kid in a month or so." Owen said still concerned.

"Owen I'm not going to pop I'm only 5 months along." I explain trying to calm him down a little.

"Then why are you so out more." Owen said loudly but trying not to sound mean I can tell.

"I'm pregnant with twins that's why." I tell him and start walking a little in hope he follow.

I think Owen was still in shock with my answer cause it was quiet the whole walk until we reached Owen's car in the parking lot. He opened the passenger door for me and helped me in and then made his way to the driver's side as I buckled myself in and waited for him to start driving.

"Thanks for taking me." I start off to end the quietness.

"I told you it's no problem I just wish Tris told me you moved here so you'd know you actually knew someone here is all." Owen said shrugging his shoulder.

"Tris never mentioned you lived here either. Then again he never mentions you call or anything either." I remark.

"I call, when I can." Owen says slowly. "Guess I should have been keeping up with him more."

We were quiet the rest of the way to the place, just as we parked I got a text from Shawn and gasped. Owen looked over to see the text that said he would find me and I couldn't run.

"Who the hell is that?" Owen demanded.


End file.
